


Teamwork

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Family, Fluff, Happy, Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron has some doubts about his parenting skills so Robert, with the help of their daughter, make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Aaron didn't do bedtimes; he did the morning routine. The getting ready, the day time things. Then Robert came home and did bath time, story and bed; but that day Robert had a meeting so Aaron did the evening part. Bath time went well, and story time was a success, but when it came to getting ready for bed he had a problem. He was brushing Maddie's hair when he caught a knot and yanked too hard. Maddie screamed,  
"Oh baby I'm sorry!"  
Maddie pushed him away,  
"No I want Daddy!"  
The words hurt Aaron and he had to hide it as he finished brushing the crying girl’s hair. He put her into bed and tried to calm her down,  
"No I don't want you. I want daddy!"  
He sighed and gave her the teddy bear that had fallen on the floor. He kissed her forehead and sat with her as she sniffled until she fell asleep.

Robert got back just after nine. Aaron was sitting in the living room staring mindlessly at the TV.  
"Hey."  
He half looked up,  
"Hey...how was work?"  
Robert sat heavily and pulled Aaron over to kiss his head,  
"Long. Boring. How was yours?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Fine,"  
Robert frowned,  
"Okay...everything alright?"  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"Yeah. S'pose."  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Okay. What's up?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Nothing."  
Robert turned his head,  
"Right, now. Truth. What's wrong? Because I know you. I know something's wrong."  
Aaron looked at him and sighed,  
"It's Maddie."  
Roberts face changed,  
"Maddie? What's wrong? She okay?"  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"No no nothing. Nothing. It's not...it's not like that. Ugh...it doesn't matter. You hungry?"  
He jumped up and headed to the kitchen. Robert frowned and followed him,  
"Right. Stop."  
Aaron turned around and crossed his arms. Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"What's wrong? Did she take your toy?"  
Aaron half smiled and wrapped his arms around himself more tightly. Robert frowned,  
"Aaron? Come on."  
Aaron looked at him and sighed,  
"I got a knot in her hair, caught it with the brush."  
Robert gasped,  
"You monster."  
He grinned then stopped when he saw Aaron's face,  
"So you got a tangle? Big deal. She'll get over it."  
Aaron turned around,  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Aaron stop doing that."  
Aaron gripped the counter,  
"She didn't want me. She wanted you. And it just...I don't know. It felt like I wasn't good enough."  
Robert looked at him in shock before wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his shoulder,  
"You are more than good enough. You are an amazing father."  
Aaron gripped his arms,  
"Doesn't feel like it right now."  
He pulled Roberts hands off and stepped away,  
"I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in."  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron waved him away and headed upstairs.

The next morning Aaron woke up to Maddie pushing at his face like usual. He smiled and picked her up; putting her between him and the still sleeping Robert. Maddie sat and faced him,  
"Daddy I want to watch Peppa."  
Aaron smiled and tried to get her to lie down,  
"Peppa's not on yet baby."  
Maddie cupped his face and squeezed his cheeks,  
"Peppa."  
Aaron laughed and pushed his face into hers,  
"Peppa's not on."  
Maddie laughed,  
"Daddy put Frozen on."  
Aaron groaned,  
"I don't know where the DVD is. Go to sleep for a bit."  
Maddie leant forward; pushing their heads together,  
"Can I have ice cream for breakfast?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"No you can't."  
Maddie lay down,  
"Daddy's sleeping."  
"Mmhmm."  
She looked at Robert and reached out,  
"Leave him alone."  
Maddie smiled and pushed a small hand against Roberts sleeping face,  
"Maddie..."  
She smiled again and pushed at his face. Robert opened one eye and grabbed her; making her squeal with laughter. Aaron grinned at them and climbed from the bed,  
"Uh where are you off to mister?"  
Aaron grabbed his dressing gown,  
"Get this one some breakfast."  
"Ice cream?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"No chance."  
Robert smiled at him as he held on to Maddie,  
"Come on then child. Let's go get breakfast."

"So missy. I heard you had a tantrum last night."  
"Rob..."  
Robert looked up at Aaron then back at Maddie, who was busy eating her cereal,  
"I didn't."  
"You cried."  
She pushed her hair behind her ear,  
"Daddy doesn't brush my hair right."  
Aaron shook his head and looked into his coffee, Robert smirked,  
"That's because daddy has no hair to brush. He’s not used to it.”  
Maddie looked at Robert and then at Aaron,  
"Daddy has a hairy face."  
Aaron couldn't help the smile and Maddie grinned back,  
"But Daddy doesn't brush my hair properly, you do."  
Robert nodded,  
"But Daddy does lots of other things better than me doesn't he?"  
Aaron narrowed his eyes and looked at Robert. Maddie nodded,  
"Daddy cooks better than you."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yes he does. What else?"  
"Rob come on..."  
"Shh what else?"  
Maddie put her chin in her hand,  
"Mmm he does stories better."  
Robert frowned,  
"What? No he doesn't."  
She nodded,  
"Does too. He does voices. You don’t do voices.”  
Aaron smiled at her gently and Robert laughed,  
"Alright fair enough what else?"  
"He knows all the songs from Frozen and he sings along."  
Aaron's smile faded as his cheeks burned; Robert looked at him open mouthed,  
"I...did not know that, go on."  
Maddie scrunched her face as she thought,  
"He makes me feel better when I'm sick. And when I fall down he kisses it better. And he always has the good plasters."  
Aaron smiled at her again as Robert watched him,  
"What else?"  
Maddie ate some more cereal,  
"He makes the monsters go away."  
Robert frowned,  
"Monsters?"  
Maddie nodded,  
"Under my bed. He made them go away."  
Robert smiled and pushed his hand through Maddie's hair,  
"See...just because Daddy isn't good at one thing doesn't mean he isn't better at others. This family is a team."  
He wasn't looking at Maddie when he spoke and Aaron nodded at him before looking away. Robert leant down and whispered something in Maddie's ear. She climbed from her chair and climbed up to Aaron who picked her up. She hugged him tightly and he held her close. She pulled away and kissed his cheek,  
"Love you."  
Aaron smiled and kissed her head,  
"Love you too baby. Go on, finish your breakfast."  
Maddie climbed down and returned to her food. Aaron stood up and kissed her head again before walking over and kissing Roberts,  
"I'm gonna get dressed."  
"Okay."  
He left the room; pausing at the stairs to grin to himself.

Robert was washing up when he walked in. He had set Maddie up with her colouring books in the front room and had gone to get her juice. He paused and chewed his lip before walking over and wrapping his arms around Roberts middle; his face pressed into the man’s back,  
"Oh...hello."  
He kissed the space between his shoulders,  
"Thank you."  
Robert pulled his rubber gloves off and put his arm around Aaron as he turned around,  
"I meant it you know. You're an amazing father. She knows it too."  
Aaron nodded and Robert tilted his head up,  
"Oi. You're incredible. Okay?"  
Aaron smiled and kissed him. Robert smiled gently and pressed their heads together,  
"When my mum died, my dad couldn't take over certain things. Things she did for us. For Vic. So I did. One of them was brushing her hair every night. Mum used to have her all wrapped up warm before bed and she'd brush her hair over and over and then she'd put her to bed. I did it when she died...that's how I got good at it. I pulled nearly half her hair out the first couple of times. So don't worry about it."  
Aaron nodded and hugged Robert; his head resting on his shoulder and his eyes closed as they held each other. Eventually Robert spoke up,  
"We have a bigger issue to discuss."  
"We do?"  
Robert pulled away,  
"Yeah...it's serious. I just...you know all the words to Frozen?"  
Aaron pushed him away,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert laughed,  
"No don't walk away! Sing for me!"  
Aaron gave him the finger as he left the room,  
"That's not very Disney of you Aaron!"  
He chuckled to himself and picked up the gloves again, he bit his lip and threw them down again as he headed to the living room to play with his family.


End file.
